Always Darkest Before The Dawn
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Ward dies to save Skye but that's just the beginning.


**I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p>Nobody realizes the mission will turn sour so none of them are worried and that proves to be a major mistake on their parts. It was supposed to be easy. Unfortunately, nothing tends to work out as planned for Coulson's team and their world is about to be turned upside down.<p>

Pleading with the suspect to lower his weapon, Skye wishes her gun hadn't been knocked out of her hands earlier (and that she could find it). And no one else is around so she's on her own. "Just put down the gun, Mister Larenza, and then we can talk."

He shakes his head, clearly upset. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can – it's easy. You don't have to let your powers control you," she soothes. And then Skye's eyes widen in fear for her life when Tate Larenza raises the gun.

She hears a gunshot go off but a blur leaps in front of her and groans as soon as he hits the ground. Skye's not even aware that Tate has run off as she falls to Ward's side. She rolls him over and gasps when she sees the blood covering his shirt and puts pressure on the wound (or at least where she thinks it is because i_she can't tell_/i.) "You're going to be fine, Grant." But something isn't right and Skye realizes why after a few seconds – his eyes are closed and he isn't breathing. His chest isn't moving up and down and her mind can't comprehend it. This can't be happening.

Something inside of Skye snaps and she starts screaming, loud enough to bring the others running from all directions. Lance is the first to reach them as he rushes to their sides. Kneeling down and trying to tune out the screaming temporarily, he checks for a pulse and is horrified but unsurprised to find nothing. "Fuck," he mutters. He turns his head to check on Skye, who hasn't let go of the body. "Skye, love, can you please calm down? For me?"

She doesn't hear him because she's trapped in her own grief, her own world. Skye's dimly aware that someone's screaming before she registers that it's her. Her screams are so loud and painful that they're echoing through time and space because her 0-8-4 powers are active right now – shining like a beacon for anyone and everyone - but that isn't a problem right now. Nothing is making any sense to Skye.

Bobbi skids to them and claps a hand a hand over her mouth. She pries Skye's hands off Ward's body (and stifles a sob) and feels sick when she sees her friend's hands are coated in blood. "Skye? Can you hear me?" she asks. She isn't surprised when the wails continue.

"Who's hurt?" Jemma asks when she finally joins them. She feels a sense of numbness sweep through her when she sees them.

"Get a sedative," Lance growls. He wisely doesn't mention that he's pretty sure Skye's about to burst his eardrums because now isn't the time nor the place.

Jemma nods and rushes off to find the Bus, tears clouding her vision. "What is going on?" Coulson asks when he sees her.

"Ward's dead," she replies absently as the grief crashes through her like a freight train.

May and Coulson exchanged a horrified glance as they take off towards the screams they can both clearly hear. When they reach them, Bobbi, Lance, and Fitz are trying to pull Skye away to no avail. She won't let go and she won't stop yelling. "Skye, it's okay to let go. You don't have to leave him," Fitz tells her but she doesn't hear him – she's too far gone, too lost in her own head.

Bobbi tries to pull the body away instead of Skye but the other agent's iron grip refuses to loosen. "I don't think I'm going to be able to hear for a long time," she jokes to try to lighten the mood.

Melinda squatted down next to her daughter. "Skye? Baby, I'm here. You don't have to hurt alone. Please come back to us." She bites her lip to hold in the sob that wants to be freed but tears still roll down her cheeks.

Jemma finally returns and stabs a needle into Skye. "It's a strong sedative," she explains to the others.

It takes a few minutes to kick in but Skye quiets down and lets go of Ward. Bobbi moves behind her as her body starts slumping and her eyes begin to close. "Does anybody know where our suspect disappeared to?"

"I want him hunted down and killed." Melinda is not about to let their suspect get away with murdering one of her agents.

"Take Skye to the medpod so we can keep an eye on her." Coulson's breath catches and he gulps before speaking again. "Take the … the body to the lab."

"I feel like I can't hear anything now." Lance is hiding in his jokes to cover his grief which is why no one is calling him out over it.

Bobbi picks Skye up and starts trekking back to the Bus. Lance and Fitz pick up Ward's body together and try to pretend that they're not doing this as they follow the others.

Melinda sets a course for the Playground and alerts every law enforcement agency in the area to their suspect.

Trip – who set this mission out – and Mack greet them when they arrive. Trip immediately knows something is wrong because of the way they're carrying themselves and their reddened cheeks. "What happened?"

Jemma answers. "Ward's …" She breaks down and starts weeping and they both just know.

"The body's in the lab," Fitz tells them before he rushes to find the nearest bathroom to vomit in. Mack follows him.

Trip prepares himself as he enters the Bus and trails after Lance.

"I'm putting Skye in our room," Melinda dully informs her husband.

"That's fine with me." With a heavy heart, he heads towards his office to grieve alone. Ward has (had) been trying so hard to redeem himself – he brought down several high-ranking Hydra officials – and now he's gone. Phil didn't even get to tell him that he forgave him, that Ward is (was) earning his second chance. Now he'll never know. He puts his head on the desk and gives into the tears.

Jemma sits down on the couch in the living room and refuses to budge. "I can't look at the body anymore," she informs Bobbi and Lance.

"He was a good man even though he didn't believe it. I need a fucking drink." But as much as Lance wants to go to the bar, he's too exhausted to move again.

Bobbi lies down and puts her feet on her husband's lap. "I never told him I was impressed with his skills too," she murmurs. She heard from Skye later that Ward told her something different but they all know he was trying to make himself look good in front of the woman he loves (he was so obvious about it, even though Skye and Ward never got the second chance they desperately wanted).

Jemma laughs and then bursts into tears. Lance waves her over to him so he can comfort both of them. "I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"Don't apologize. This is apparently what I'm here for."

Everyone's anguish permeates the Playground that night and no one except for Skye gets any sleep.

* * *

><p>Skye awakens with a wheeze. She's confused to find herself in Melinda and Phil's room but thinks nothing of it as she starts walking to the kitchen. The team looks at her up when she enters. All of their cheeks are puffy and she finds that odds but doesn't question it. She stares in confusion when she doesn't see Ward. "Where'd Grant go? He's usually up at this time."<p>

Jemma drops her coffee cup and it shatters into several pieces. "Fuck," she whimpers as she leans down and starts picking up what remains of it to avoid this conversation.

May is looking at Skye with a mixture of horror, sympathy, and sadness. "Oh, Skye."

"What?"

"Love, do you remember yesterday?" Lance wonders if maybe the sedative made her forget what happened.

"Uh, yeah? Why?" Skye doesn't know what's going on but she wishes that someone will give her a straight answer.

Not one of them knows how to break the news to her since Skye is clearly in denial. "Do you know what happened on the mission?" questions Bobbi.

Skye stares at her. "We were on a mission?"

Jemma holds in her tears from her position on the floor because once she cleaned up, she gave up on moving because she can't look at her best friend. "Oh no."

"What is it? You're scaring me."

Phil can't take it anymore. "Skye…"

"What?"

Melinda takes over even though she doesn't want to. "Grant was killed by our suspect last night. I'm so sorry, baby girl."

Nausea rises up within Skye. "You're lying! He's not dead. He's just fine. You're lying. Fuck you!" she snarls.

"Skye, she's telling the truth," Trip gently tells her as Jemma curls up into a ball on the floor to block out what's going on. Seems like Skye's not the only one who wants to live in denial.

"Why are you doing this to me? Ward is alive and you can all go to hell." Skye turns around and rushes to the gym so she can catch him working out.

But he's not there when she slams the door open. "He's not here." Bobbi wonders if they're going to need another sedative to calm her down.

"Then take me to his body if you're so sure," Skye snarls angrily.

They exchange worried glances. "Skye, that's not a good idea. You don't want to see him like that." But Phil thinks that it might be a good idea because they don't seem to be getting through to her.

Skye pushes past them and takes off towards Ward's bedroom. But it's empty when she opens that door and her mind is screaming at her now but Skye refuses to listen to it. "Skye, we're telling you the truth. He's not … here." Fitz is thankful Mack and Jemma are by his side for this.

"We'll tell you to him so you can see for yourself." Mack didn't know Ward that well but he's grieving too because the others are.

"Do it so I can prove you're wrong because Grant Douglas Ward is alive and well. You're just lying to me because he's undercover."

"She's not making any sense," Phil whispers to Melinda.

"Denial does that to a person, Phil." But she leans over and kisses him, thankful that he's still here with her. She's been in Skye's position once and doesn't want to go through it again. She grabs Skye's hand and leads her to the medical lab, where Ward's body is.

Skye's heart pounds as they get closer and closer and she doesn't know why because they're all wrong. Melinda keeps ahold of her and refuses to let go.

And that's when they all see the body. Jemma turns around and buries her face in Fitz's arms so she doesn't have to look.

Skye feels a sob well up as she shakes Melinda off her and gently walks up to the table. "Wake up, Grant," she pleads. "Wake up, damn it!" she screams.

The dam breaks as the memories come rushing back against Skye's will. Grief settles into her chest, pain welling up all at once (cracking her wide open), pulling her under the current. "No, no, no."

"Maybe we should go," Melinda suddenly decides but Skye isn't paying her any attention.

It's like she's in a fog now. Skye runs a hand through Ward's hair and unfortunately notes that he's cold. Why is she so cold? "Come back, Grant," she sobs.

It's a struggle for the others to stay here and watch but they refuse to leave because Skye needs them right now. "We know and we're not leaving you," Melinda whispers to her.

Skye's brain is in overdrive. "I never told him how I felt and he needs to know."

"He does know," Bobbi softly assured her.

"Yeah, that man was head over heels in love with you and he knew you felt the same," chirped in Trip.

"He thought I still hated him but I didn't." Skye refuses to stop looking at Ward despite the horror and grief still coursing through her. She leans down so the others can't hear her. "I love you, Grant. I just want you to know at least one person did and that you weren't unlovable." She knows he was convinced that he was, that something was wrong with him and he ruined everything he touched but that's the furthest thing from the truth.

Jemma chokes on a sob and wishes she could apologize to him for her behavior when he first returned to the team but it's too late now and she has to live with regret. "Skye, we should go." She can't spend another minute in this room but she also can't leave her.

Skye shakes her head. "I can't. Don't make me."

"Nobody's making you do anything, Skye." Phil's heart breaks for her. None of them deserved any of this pain but it's a part of their lives. He learned that lesson a long time ago.

"We'll be with you every step of the way," Melinda promises.

Skye has to turn away for a second and vomits on the floor. "I'm sorry," she wails.

"Nothing to apologize for," Bobbi tells her as Lance moves out of the way. Trip goes to find the mop to clean the mess up.

Skye buries her head in Ward's bare chest and shivers. "Come back," she pleads hoarsely. "Come back."

"He's not going to come back, baby." Melinda knows she's only dealing with the agony of the situation the best way she can but this isn't healthy.

Skye pays her no attention and ignores everyone as she focuses on Ward and her love for him. The room starts to shake but she can't feel it.

"Is this an earthquake?" Lance questions.

"I think she's doing it!" Trip shouts as he dodges a tray.

"Can we stop her? I don't think Skye's aware she's causing this!" Phil isn't surprised that her powers are activating right now but this may not end well.

"Skye, are you listening to me?" Melinda asks but Skye's too lost in her own head and doesn't respond.

And then the shaking stops. "What happened?" Mack stares around the room in confusion.

"Everyone okay?" Jemma needs to make sure there aren't any injuries (but she can't handle taking care of anybody else right now and will hand them off to the base doctors if that's the case).

Phil leans over and notes with fear that Skye's eyes are glowing blue. "Uh, Skye? You in there? Melinda, something funky is going on."

They all jump (except for Skye, whose eyes return to their normal color) when Ward's eyes open and he starts coughing.

"What the fuck?" Trip's thoughts echo the entire group.

Jemma leaps to Skye and Grant's sides. "I think she's healed him a little but I believe the bullet's still inside him. Somebody get the base doctor immediately!" she barks out.

"Hurts," Ward whimpers.

"I know but you're just going to be fine," Skye soothes just as the doctor rushes in and pushes her out of the way. "I'll be right here when you wake up!" she yells as Melinda and Phil start pushing her out of the door so they can start surgery on Ward after his surprise revival.

* * *

><p>Skye sits down on the bench outside with a smile on her face. "Skye, did you mean to do that?" Melinda isn't completely sure but she needs an answer on Ward's resurrection.<p>

"I wanted him back and he didn't deserve to die, May."

"Are you okay right now?" Phil isn't so sure of that at the moment.

Skye nods and then slumps as the adrenaline drains out of her. "Tired."

"You go to sleep and we'll update you on Ward's progress," Melinda promises. She isn't convinced that Skye did this on purpose but she's going to be thankful that Ward's back. She just hopes that he didn't come back wrong but doubts it because Skye would refuse to let that happen.

"Okay." And then Skye's out like a light.

The others sit back and wait to hear news on Ward's condition.

Jemma comes out of the medical lab several hours later. She looks exhausted but she's not the only one. "It's incredible. The surgery was successful and the bullet is out. I think Skye healed him enough to bring him back but couldn't go all the way for some reason – maybe her powers are limited? Either way, Ward's stable – and alive – and we have her to thank for that. No side effects from being dead for several hours either. It's almost like it never happened."

Bobbi stands up, concerned about her friend. "Jemma, you're dead on your feet. I'm sure the doctors will handle Ward from here on out, so why don't you go to bed? I'm sure we can all use some sleep."

Jemma nods and then yawns. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Her head rolls on Trip's shoulder as he helps her back to her room.

"Should we move Skye in there? She'll kill me – and bring me back – if we put her back in her room," Phil says to his wife.

Melinda's floundering right now because the grief is still overwhelming her even though Ward's back. "We'll leave her with Ward because I think you're right." She picks the girl up and deposits her in a gurney next to Ward. "I'll stay here tonight. You take care of our other kids," she orders.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

And then Melinda settles in for a long wait.

* * *

><p>Skye refuses to let go of Ward's hand and starts beaming when his eyes flutter open. "You're back," she says excitedly.<p>

"I was dead?" He's pretty sure he was but can't remember anything after he dived in front of the woman he loved to protect her.

She nods and her face crumples up. "I couldn't let you stay dead. I'm sorry, Grant."

He lifts a hand up to her face and wipes the tears off her face. "Don't apologize for that. Are you okay after you used your powers?" He knew they drained her but resurrecting someone had to be worse.

"Yeah, just really tired," Skye confesses.

"Why'd you bring me back?" He deserves to stay dead for everything he's done. It doesn't matter that he's been working hard to redeem himself because it's not going to happen even though he tries hard. Grant doesn't know why he thought he could be redeemed in the first place, could ever be good enough.

Skye struggles to pull herself together. "Because you're working hard for your second chance. You are a good man, Grant Douglas Ward, and I love you."

He gapes at her. "No one's ever said that to me before," he reluctantly admits, feeling vulnerable for the admission (he knows Skye won't do it but she can use it against him).

"They were fucking idiots, plain and simple."

He laughs and immediately wishes he hadn't. "Ow."

"Be careful," Skye admonishes.

Grant sobers up. "I love you too, Skye. I know you already know that but it needed to be said."

Her voice cracks and she clears her thought. "Just please don't leave me alone like that again because I can't do it again. But thank you for protecting me."

"I'll always protect you." The drugs start kicking in and Ward's eyes start fluttering shut. He pats the bed first, though. "Come lay with me, sweetheart."

Careful not to hurt him any further, Skye does exactly that and curls up next to him. "I'll be right here with you all the way."

"Isn't that a song or something?" he questions as unconsciousness drags him under.

The others slowly file into the room when Ward wakes up and stays that way the next morning. Phil pats his shoulder, careful of the flinch that ensues. "We're all glad you're back, Grant. And you'll be happy to know that the FBI caught your murderer two hours ago. He will pay for this even though Skye resurrected you."

"Thanks, sir." Ward yawns and pats Skye when she protests the movement.

Jemma hugs him. "We have a lot to talk about once you're up and about but just know that I forgive you, Ward."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Dying puts everything in perspective," is her vague answer.

Fitz smiles when Ward's questioning gaze turned towards him. "We have a lot to talk about too and you're not getting out of it." He needs to apologize for a lot of things.

"Glad you're back, man." Trip grins at him and crosses his arms. He's worried that there may be consequences to Skye's actions but he's not about to ruin the moment by bringing up his concerns.

"Don't waste this third chance at life," Melinda warns.

"Not planning on it, May." He's serious about that. He still has a lot to make up for, no matter why Skye claims.

"We all missed you," Bobbi says. His temporary death has made her realize that you can't waste a moment, and she and Lance have decided to take a big step in their lives as a result.

"Thanks. Still impressed by you, Morse." He winks and she laughs and rolls her eyes.

Lance kisses his wife before turning his focus back to Ward. "You are going to get a lot of mileage out of this so get used to it."

Phil wraps his arms around Skye, who still refuses to move, and smiles at the specialist. "I think it's time we talk about removing your tracking bracelet."

"You don't have to do that just because I died, Coulson." He doesn't want special treatment just because he scared the shit out of them by dying.

"It's not just because you died, Grant. You died to protect Skye, right? She told us once she was able to. You're proving yourself." He wisely doesn't mean Skye's hysteria and how it took them a long time to get the full story out of her, even after she brought him back.

He nods. "Yeah. You really think I'm proving myself?" Ward isn't so sure of that.

Phil nods. "You are."

Melinda starts heading towards the door. "We should probably get going so Ward can rest. We'll be back, though."

They all file out after her, leaving Ward and Skye alone again. She snuggles up closer to him, careful not to jostle his remaining injuries. He's healing at a fast rate, probably due to her powers resurrecting him. "See, Grant? Everyone loves you. You're not unlovable." She starts at him pointedly.

Ward sighs. "You're not going to let that go, are you?" He really shouldn't have admitted that in a moment of drunken weakness but he doesn't regret it.

She shakes her head. "Nope, sorry. I'm here to prove to you that you are a good person. And you know what? You don't need to hurt any longer, Grant. You whole life has been nothing but fear and pain and it's time you know you deserve better."

He angles himself better so he can kiss her and does that. "You are amazing, Skye."

"Right back at you." God, she can't wait to spend forever with him and knows he feels the exact same way. It's nice.

Both Skye and Ward are thankful for this chance they've been given and they aren't about to waste it. They're determined to make sure neither of them get hurts this time, and Ward knows he can redeem himself with his family's support.

No one on Earth is aware of what is about to happen next. Skye's suffering in the moments (hours) after Ward's death caught the attention of many different aliens and they're all on their way to her right now.


End file.
